Eravate
Eravate is a region within the domain of the Kingdom of Acorn that was located in the heart of Northamer on Mobius. It is heavily wooded with tall mountain peaks that are covered with snow in the winter and lay bare and hot in the summer. Valleys crisscross the region which allows for plentiful farming. Citizens living in this region are not overly concerned for the goings-on in the rest of the realm, and tend to exhibit peaceful lifestyles. Description and History The region was first settled very early in Mobius' recent history back when the planet was known as Terra Nova. Earliest habitation has been dated to 2304, meaning that colonists must have broken away quickly from the main Eden Valley settlement within fifteen years of founding. Those who headed out to this region may have even been native to its Earth counterpart, which is believed to be the state of Montana. The first known settlement was believed to be composed of Humans known as Crowley Ranch, where a collection of perhaps ten to twenty Humans lived off the land. This settlement later grew to a town that still stands today with a population of only perhaps fifteen hundred that still works the land, though thanks to Darwin's Plague, no descendant of the Crowleys lives to see the result of their ancestors' work. The region is covered with mountains of varying height which allows for picturesque scenery. Many that head to this region are quickly overcome with a great sense of peace. Wide-open grasslands stretch between these massive peaks. Small farms dot many of these areas and small tight-knit communities are common. It is known that occasionally dignitaries from the Kingdom will retreat here for weeks at a time to take in the wilderness. Eravate is notable for being a region not particularly touched by the Great War, as most of the fighting took place in the west of the country. That being said, many of the cities and towns in this central region would not present themselves as targets of opportunity. While much of the country would be considered easy to defend from a tactical perspective. Many cities are located in what would be considered a bad strategic position, namely that mountains close around one side. In terms of culture, the citizens seem to be rather lax, concerned only with the growing of their crops and are blissfully unaware of the wide world that they seem to be part of. Their tithes to the kingdom are relatively light, composed generally of crops. They however are wary of outsiders, even Mobians, and double so to any Humans that come to the region for their associations with Overlanders. It is perhaps not unfair to say that some Eravatians are xenophobic, but that is not entirely true. Whispers of the war did reach this peaceful countryside, and the citizens were left to only imagine what was happening in the rest of their world. Burdened by their fears, the innocence shattering left more than a few impressions. When a citizen earns the trust of one of these hard-working people, they are held in high regard. There is an ancient saying in Eravate: 'I give you my trust, I give you my land'. Culture The land seems to exhibit elements similar to American Frontiersmen back in the 19th Century, where people worked the earth and had much in the way of personal results. They also value personal freedom highly and while covered under the domain of the Kingdom of Acorn, they are not particularly willing to accept the fact that they are part of a greater government, believing it to be more of a means to an end rather than an end result in itself. Communities are always small and the relationship between neighbors is highly valued among people. Neighbors are almost considered part of ones family, and the trouble of one neighbor is typically the trouble of another. There have been records of ranchers who trudged across open fields whipped by blizzards to visit a friend in need, or communities of women who have come together to welcome the arrival of a newborn. Even construction of new places to live is a town effort, where private companies are eschewed in events that mirror barn-raising in old style Terran communities, though the region seems fairly modernized in general. Transportation is through automobiles that are considered modern enough, though advanced Human equipment has not reached far in this direction. Some Eravatians prefer not to use vehicles at all and prefer simply walking from one location to another. The outside opinion of these people by other Mobians is that they are primitive, but this is not the case. Eravatians do not eschew technology and in fact cities can have some of the more up to date technology that filtered its way from the south, but they choose to live in ways where it does not impact their lives to such a large degree. Some just don't want to see the world as being any bigger than it is now beyond ones own ranch. Trivia * Eravate is named after a star system in the Elite series of video games. It's considered a generally important hub in the locally inhabited bubble. List of Appearances * Deathcallers - Hope and Horror (First Mentioned) Category:Locations Category:Mobius